1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to apparatus and methods for providing percutaneous access to an internal worksite during a surgical procedure. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a constricting mechanism for use with a surgical access system such, as a trocar or cannula assembly, that is adapted to removably receive a surgical instrument.
2. Background of the Related Art
Minimally invasive surgical procedures are generally performed through small openings in a patient's tissue, as compared to the larger incisions typically required in traditional procedures, in an effort to reduce both patient trauma and recovery time. Access tubes, such as trocars or cannulae, are inserted into the openings in the tissue, and the surgical procedure is carried out by one or more surgical instruments inserted through the lumen which they provide. Generally, such procedures are referred to as “endoscopic”, unless performed on the patient's abdomen, in which case the procedure is referred to as “laparoscopic”.
In laparoscopic procedures, the patient's abdominal region is typically insufflated, i.e., filled with carbon dioxide, nitrogen gas, or the like, to raise the abdominal wall and provide sufficient working space at the surgical worksite. Accordingly, preventing the escape of the insufflation gases is desirable in order to preserve the insufflated surgical worksite. To this end, surgical access systems generally incorporate a seal adapted to maintain the insufflation pressure.
During the course of a minimally invasive surgical procedure, it is often necessary for a clinician to use different surgical instruments which may vary in size, e.g., diameters. Additionally, a clinician will frequently manipulate the surgical instruments transversely, or side-to-side, in an effort to access different regions of the surgical worksite. This transverse movement may cause the seal to deform, thereby allowing the escape of insufflation gas around the instrument.
While many varieties of seals are known in the art, there exists a continuing need for a mechanism capable of addressing these concerns.